Healing shattered hearts
by Icedragonshiki
Summary: Takes place immediately after the season 1 finale, Thayer and Emma get together to talk about what happens, but Thayer has something else on his mind, he leans forward and kisses her, how will Emma react to Thayer's sudden move?
1. A New Beginning

"_**This is how it's gonna go. Thayer's gonna get the girl and you're gonna get squat." **_

_(Right after Alec got arrested)_

"Any regrets?" Emma asked.

Thayer paused, "not yet…but whatever happens I don't want to face it alone."

Emma looked into Thayers worry filled eyes and solemnly replied, "You won't have to." She then continued to hug him for what seemed like an eternity. Time was still as the two embraced each other in worry and the wedding guests scurried off in confusion.

Meanwhile Sutton was peeking through the upstairs window of "Rebecca's" house looking down with a sense of triumph along with an evil grin on her face.

The door opened behind her to reveal none other than Rebecca herself.

"Hi mom" Sutton stated bluntly as she turned around.

"Everything is going just as we planned," Rebecca answered.

"Now all we need to do is get rid of Emma and well I guess Thayer too, Ethan is gonna be all mine in no time!" Sutton exclaimed.

"Now Sutton, don't be so rash, Emma is my daughter too but you will always be my favorite."

"It seems like you are to only one who feels that way, everyone else is all in love with _Emma, Emma, and Emma._"

* * *

><p>Thayer and Emma were driving back home not talking much but mainly appreciating each others' company. Thayer pulled up in front of the Mercer home to drop Emma off. Right as soon as she was about to get out of the car Emma got a text from none other than Sutton.<p>

"Don't come in! I'm at home. Laurel and Kristine have already seen me"

Emma sighed. What was so going to do now? Suttons getting her life back and poor Emma was getting kicked out. She knew this day was coming but she never thought that Sutton would want her life back now of all times when Ted and Kristine were a few stepping stones away from divorce.

"Where am a going to go?" Emma wondered.

"Emma, I know what to do" was all Thayer said as he pulled out of the drive way and drove away.

He pulled up in front of the Ryback house. The two walk inside and collapse on the living room couch.

"Thayer I don't know what I would do without you", Emma pauses "I'm so sorry."

"We're gonna get through this, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you." Thayer repeated. He leaned forward gently patting Emma's arm then slowly drifts up toward her shoulders and her flushed cheeks.

Emma looks down at her knees while fiddling with her fingers, avoids Thayer's gaze but slowly raises her eyes to meet his stunning hazel eyes. Time flashed before both of them and the next minute both of them were hugging each other and crying their guts out.

Not too long later, both Emma and Thayer reluctantly pulled away and their consciousness returned.

"Emma…I'm…" "Thayer… you don't have to say anything." Emma smiled. "I can't believe this, I am so glad that I met you…but I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Actually, there has been something on my mind lately. I need to tell you something…important." Thayer prompted.

"What is it…?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, I don't think I can express what I feel in words, so…" Thayer trailed off; he leaned forward once again, but instead of giving her a warm bear hug, Thayer closed his eyes and inched closer towards Emma's lips until theirs met. He started to pull back when suddenly Emma followed and kissed him back passionately.

They shifted along the couch, and Emma rolled on to her back as she pulled Thayer down with her. With her gentle hands stroking his fixed short brown hair and his tender touch cupping her cheeks, Emma and Thayer embraced each other to mend each others' broken hearts.

Not long afterwards, Thayer pulled away. He looked down Emma with her happy yet confused eyes. The young Ryback was never more certain of anything else in his life, no matter how short a time they knew each other, he was falling for the girl head over heels. But another fact he understood very well was the virtue of patience and a little something called reaction from the girl.

Thayer put his hand under her cheeks to see her face clearly, she looked so innocent, kind, and beautiful; it was hard to resist kissing her again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "Emma, I don't want to make you nervous and I realize that you and Ethan and Sutton are having problems right now. I'm sorry…if I came on too strong."

"Thayer, I know it so sudden, but I…I…really like you." Emma mumbled in her shyness. She raised her eyes, "Thayer…I don't know what to say so…"

This time she was the one to make the first move and tackle him. Thayer got a hold of her and with her legs on either side of his hips; he carried her over to the next room over. It was the guest bedroom.

"Wait, are you sure?"

Emma nodded and smiled.

"Never mind"

**I hope you liked it. Its the first time I have ever written something so intimate haha. Its was a bit awkward for me but I just love this pairing so much that it was worth it. I hope to continue this story with more chapters. Wouldn't it be great if Thayer and Emma get together in season 2. I really hope so. Any suggestions on the story are more than welcome.**


	2. The Morning After

_**(The next morning at around 8:00 am)**_

Emma woke the next morning, and blurry images from the night before start rushing back into her consciousness. Ethan, Alec, Rebecca, Sutton, The wedding, the arrest. Everything was a blurry mess. And of course the one thing she was embarrassed to even think about…Thayer.

She soon realized he was in the bathroom taking a shower, as the water was running. Emma just lied back down absorbing herself of the recent events. Yesterday her life was tumbling inside out and upside down. Yet someone saved her, and that person…she felt so overwhelmed with intense feelings. Emma was in utter confusion, but one thing was for sure. She really really liked Thayer, yet there was still a hint of guilt in her gut.

She did make an illumination revelations, her relationship with Thayer was so sudden, unexpected yet if felt so right, if felt so comforting. He was so comforting, and that was all that there was too it. That young man taking a shower across the hall, he was something else all right.

The bathroom door opened, and Thayer walked out with only a single white towel wrapped around his lower body.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were up, did I wake you?" Thayer asked.

"Good morning Thayer, its fine. I was just laying here being lazy." Emma replied.

"All right then, did you sleep well?" Thayer continued.

"It was sudden but, I slept amazingly. Your bed is very comfortable." Emma stated.

"I really don't know what you're supposed to say in this situation" Thayer admitted.

Emma paused, "Honestly…neither do I. One thing I do know is that whatever this is; I don't want to rush into this."

"I agree, in fact how about I take you out for breakfast?" Thayer suggested as he put a clever grin over his intellectual stare.

Emma smiled and shacked her head, "I am curious, about your work that is…I happen to be quite the gamer!"

**Sorry the chapter was short, I don't really know what's going to happen next exactly, and unfortunately I do not know very much about video games, and if anyone does could you help me out. Also any suggestions or requests are welcome as long as it's reasonable. And thanks for all your amazing reviews as well as the story favs' and alerts. **


	3. A talk over Breakfast

**Hey guys, so I finally came around to write another chapter of my long abandoned story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just really needed the inspiration from the show and last week's episode where Emma goes to see Thayer in L.A. and their almost perfect reunion outside the bus station was just so cute and perfect that I just had to write another chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

_**A Talk over Breakfast**_

Emma patiently and quietly sat behind the Rybak's kitchen bar watching Thayer make pancakes. He was tossing and flipping all over the place. Emma had no idea of his hidden cooking skills.

"Pancakes a la Emma" Thayer declared with pride at his creation as he gave a plate-full to Emma, "Enjoy!"

"Thayer, you're wonderful. This is delicious. So what other hidden talents does Thayer Rybak have up his sleeves?" Emma responded with a happy sigh.

Thayer puts both hands on the granite countertop and answers, "Hidden talents? Not so much Emma. It's just pancakes from a mix, no big deal."

"Not just breakfast, you, this… Everything you've done for me. I can't thank you enough. You said it yourself, without your help, Sutton and I would have never found each other. I know she's well she's Sutton but she is my sister and I would never have met her, Mads, Laurel, and- and you… without your killer tech skills" Emma trailed off as her cheeks turned scarlet red.

Thayer smiled as her spoke, "It was my pleasure to have found you on Google. But really, finding you has been the one bright spot in all of this.

Thayer suddenly reaches over the bar and touched Emma's hand. "Emma, I have to tell you something." His tone was different now; he wasn't the playful guy making pancakes anymore. Thayer was being very focused and serious

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emma asks in concern. "I want to talk about last night. Emma, I just want you to know that I'm not playing some kind of game here. My feelings for you have nothing to do with Sutton. We had whatever we had in L.A. but when I got back here and I met you and I saw you with Mads and your family, I knew that I had found someone real and genuine." Thayer explained sincerely as he held on to Emma's hand.

Emma paused for a second to take in what Thayer had just said. She was so happy and overwhelmed with emotions that tears started to form in her eyes.

"I-I feel the same way," Emma simply replied for she was too touched to form complete sentences. Emma was trying extra hard to fight the urge to burst into tears, but she had to fight it.

"Good," Thayer added as the two laughed together in happiness. They had just reached a perfect point of understanding and pure passion. This feeling was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. Not Emma with Ethan and certainly not Thayer with Sutton or anyone else.

Thayer walked around and gave Emma a big bear hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. Emma accepted it willingly as she pressed her head against his chest. Thayer was wearing a light blue cotton polo shirt, and she felt the soft fabric against her cheeks as the two embraced each other over breakfast.

"Thank you, for everything" Emma mumbled into Thayer's shirt.

"Its fine, Emma," Thayer answered

"So I think you should finish your pancakes before they get cold." Thayer added several minutes later to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I think your right, but what about you? Aren't you hungry?" Emma asked.

"Nah, its fine I'm not really a pancake person anyways. I'll stick with some Greek yogurt." Thayer replied casually as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a cup.

At this point Emma was a bit confused as to why Thayer went through the trouble of making pancakes if he didn't even like them. Then she realized that she had mentioned to him how much she loved Kristin's pancakes back at the cabin a few weeks ago. She was touched by his kindness. Thayer was just so unbelievably perfect. How could she have not seen that before? Oh wait, she was too blinded by Ethan to realize the perfect guy was there looking out for her all along.

"Thayer thanks for the pancakes. I can't believe you did this for me," Emma stated in gratitude.

He simply smiled and nodded as he pulled out a metal spoon from the drawer and opened his cup of yogurt.

"You mentioned it was your favorite. I thought you might be in the mood for it this morning." Thayer responded.

_By this time it was around 9:00 am._

The two of them sat there exchanging light comments together while they finished breakfast. For the first time in weeks Emma felt like she could finally be herself again. She could finally be comfortable as Emma Becker to girl from foster care from Vegas.

She knew that she could actually Trust Thayer.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
